<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers and Nighttime Shenanigans by lulalotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181480">Brothers and Nighttime Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte'>lulalotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Modern!Siblings AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, The others are kind of mentioned??, They find the letter of congratulations oops, Twilight has mild feelings of abandonment, Twilight is a tired brother™, Warriors is along for the ride, Wild is a boy of science, Wild making chemical explosions, kinda angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight shouldn’t be awake in the middle of the night anyways, but he was. In a way, he was sort of glad he was already awake, because that way he wouldn’t be woken up by his little brother blowing up his bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Modern!Siblings AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers and Nighttime Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>but two of this story!! hehe it’s been a long time since i worked on this series because i kept writing things and rewriting them and... here. I do have something a little more plot-heavy planned, but that will come after my current fic is finished. I had this idea bouncing around and I couldn’t get rid of it, so here. i am aware that this isn’t quite how elephants toothpaste works, but this is fanfiction, people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight had been scrolling through cat videos in the middle of the night, and did not expect the soft crash that interrupted the silence. </p><p>Immediately, he sits up. It had come from outside his door, which either meant the hallway, or Warrior’s or Wild’s rooms. He had his guesses, but was also kind of worried to go look. </p><p>Twilight was one of the three people to have a basement bedroom. It was furnished of course, the basement, and separated into a communal sort of room, a bathroom, and then a hallway with three bedrooms. Wars had the left one, Twilight had the middle one, and Wild had the right. </p><p>The basement was probably the best part of the house. It was argued that was because it was sort of reserved for the oldest three siblings, but... yeah that was it.</p><p>He closes YouTube, turns his phone’s flashlight on and steps into the hallway. Warriors is already out there, standing in Wild’s doorway, softly laughing. The sight that greets Twilight when he peers over Wars’ shoulder is reminiscent of a lot of Twilight’s memories.</p><p>Wild is in the middle of his floor, head in his hands, giggling. His fluffy golden locks are pulled into a high ponytail, and while he has safety glasses on, he’s otherwise only in a sweater and shorts. </p><p>The floor around him is covered in a foamy, sticky substance. The walls have little splashes of it as well—some of it is on the ceiling, for God’s sake!</p><p>“Wild...” Twilight trails off, exasperated. Wild seems to kind of get control of himself at Twilight’s annoyance and lets Warriors pick him up off the floor, but they’re still both chuckling. Twilight gives a fond sort of smile. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I was fucking around with chemicals-“ he starts, and Twilight rolls his eyes so far that for a moment he fears they might get stuck. What kind of person just ‘fucked around’ with chemicals? “And I accidentally created Elephant’s toothpaste.”</p><p>“Accidentally?” Warriors asks, still snickering. </p><p>“I forgot...” Wild defends, picking up a glass container off the floor, seemingly the source of the mess. “I was using this comically large flask so the reaction shot up when it shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Twilight facepalms. </p><p>“Will it come off?” He questions, and Wild nods. </p><p>“Yeah. Lucky I didn’t dye it.” He disappears into the hallway with Wars, going to find their broom and some paper towels. </p><p>“Don’t wake anyone else up!” Twilight hisses after them and gets a thumbs up in reply. </p><p>Nobody else should be awake... someone Sky’s age probably should be, except he was too much of a rule-follower for that. Twilight felt it was his job as the oldest sibling to stay up. Wars just liked to play video games and Wild stayed up doing all the weird experiments he wasn’t allowed to do during the day. </p><p>He peeks into Wars’ room, surprised to see it’s actually somewhat clean. He probably had the most standard bedroom out of them, even with the video game stuff all over. At least all his stuff matched. Aside from the dishes near his bed and the thin layer of dust on everything, it’s actually pretty tidy. </p><p>His own room was like this too, just all the time instead of sometimes. Usually tidy but not really clean. He had a lot of animal posters and differences in color, though usually darker shades. He too had his fair share of gaming stuff, though differently themed. Twilight was more into open world and RPG, where Wars was into more... violent games.</p><p>Wild’s room was usually cleaner because of how much science stuff he did, though generally more cluttered and full of weird shit. And there always seemed to be music playing. He had LED lights and a lot of weird plants, and just generally... weird shit, as said before. A little indoor fountain on his desk, a vintage ouija board, a really old knockoff Nintendo system. </p><p>“I wonder what would happen if I snorted this...” comes Wild’s voice as he appears around the corner, holding something small in his hands. Wars has the paper towels and broom, and an old mud towel from their closet.</p><p>“Dude,” Warriors deadpans. “I love you, but I think you really need to work on your sense of self-preservation.” Wild holds up a package of probably-century old smarties. Twilight exhales, leans against the doorframe and takes the broom.</p><p>“Is this how you get all your room decor?” Twilight asks, and Wild giggles. “You just find shit?” </p><p>He doesn’t get an answer because he doesn’t need one.</p><p>Wild takes the broom back from him and begins to knock the foam off the ceiling. It’s surprisingly much easier than he thought. Twilight grabs some paper towels and cleans what he can off the floor.</p><p>“You can probably just rub it in,” Wild says when he gets to the carpet, scrubbing viciously. “It’s just hydrogen peroxide and soap and yeast. And water.”</p><p>Twilight glares but does it anyway. </p><p>“Thanks for helping,” Wild says sweetly, and Twilight isn’t glaring anymore. </p><p>Clean up doesn’t take anywhere near as long as he thought it would - most of the substance can (probably) be rubbed into the carpet, like Wild said. He dumps the dirty paper towels in his trash can as they file out to wash hands.</p><p>Of course, because anything can’t ever be easy, washing hands turns into ‘who can flick the most water in each other’s face.’ Twilight wins, retreating back to Wild’s bedroom. Warriors finds him a second later, looking around the place. </p><p>“It’s not fair how his room is actually clean.” Warriors hand comes off the top of Wild’s bookshelf, clean. In his own room, it would be slightly grey-brown from dust. </p><p>“Why not? He’s the only one that actually dusts.” </p><p>“Yeah...” Warriors stops, looking down at something on Wild’s desk, and then picking it up. It's a package of those odd, herbal tea cigarettes, and Wars gives him a questioning glance before putting them back. It’s another second until Wild appears, still fiddling with the smarties.</p><p>“What’s this?” Wars asks, holding something up. There’s something strange in his eyes. It’s an envelope, already opened, with a red and white seal. Wild’s own eyes widen and he takes it and a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m - I’m going to Stanford.”</p><p>It’s quiet. The second emotion Twilight feels is guilt, because the first one had been anger. </p><p>“Really?” He asks, trying to force himself to be happy until he figures himself out. “That’s great!”</p><p>Wild looks at him and Twilight can tell he doesn’t believe it. </p><p>A thousand things run through his head. Anger and fear and hurt and guilt and the difference between the amount of negative emotions compared to the positive ones is not good. He had always assumed he would always be with his brothers. It’s shocking, even to himself, to think that he never really considered the fact that one day he wouldn’t live at home with his big family.</p><p>He’s suddenly realizing how unprepared for this he is. </p><p>Either way, he rushes in to clasp his arms around Wild, and a second later Wars does the same. Wild’s arms reach up and slither around his neck and Wars’ middle. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, and the alarm bells in Twilight’s head go off. He exchanges a worried look with Wars over Wild’s head. </p><p>“No, no, Wild—don’t be sorry! We’re so happy for you!” Wars exclaims, that part he can say in earnest. Twilight knows that because he can as well. “I just… we don’t…”</p><p>“We haven’t ever thought about what would come after you graduated. We haven’t considered the fact that you wouldn’t live here one day,” Twilight finishes for him.</p><p>Wild nods, placing his head on Wars’ shoulder, their height difference more pronounced. Twilight suddenly realizes how exhausted he looks. Well, Wild looked exhausted a lot of the time, but now even more so. Warriors’ older brother senses must be tingling as well, because he flips Wild into his arms bridal style, causing him to yelp. </p><p>The youngest of the three kicks and whisper-yells the whole way back to Twilight’s room, only stopping to obediently shut Warrior’s door. He’s thrown and cuddle-tickled into submission. </p><p>Coping with change could be done in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed that little thing. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! 💖💖 love you all and have a good rest of your day/night! </p><p>Lula</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>